


No Need to be Nervous

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Modern AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: There's really no need for Eren to be so nervous.





	No Need to be Nervous

“Why do you look so nervous, Eren?”

I swallowed thickly around the growing lump in my throat when Levi’s narrowed, concerned eyes searched my face for any clues to my current discomfort. A thin sheen of sweat had started glistening against my forehead, my hands clammy and shaking, the weight of the little black box in my pocket nearly overwhelming. But still, I smiled and shook off his question like everything was fine.

“I’m okay. It’s just…” I paused to pick my brain for a moment, my eyes sweeping through the bustling dining room of the fancy restaurant in attempt to find an excuse quickly. “Crowded.”

Levi raised a thin eyebrow, his face practically screaming his disbelief. “You’re nervous because it’s crowded?” he asked incredulously, seeing through the veil of my ridiculous lie immediately. “Eren, in the ten years that I’ve known you, never once have you gotten like this because of a crowd. That’s usually _me._ _You_ thrive in crowded places. God only knows how.”

I chuckled lightly at that, cursing myself for being such a damn social butterfly. “Well, you got me there, love. How long have you been so observant?” I asked dumbly, shushing the voice in my head when it started screaming about how much of a moron I am.

When our waiter returned with our plates of delicious looking food, Levi’s eyes didn’t stray from mine, not even to answer the man when he offered Levi a refill of wine. He only nodded and continued to stare at me expectantly. I could tell he was reading me, trying to pull out my inner thoughts with those steely silver eyes I had fallen so hard for all those years ago. Well, jokes on him. If he  _ could  _ read minds the only thing he would hear would be  _ me _ cussing myself out for being an idiot.

“Well this all looks good!” I say with a smile after clearing my throat, trying to distract him from my thinly veiled nerves.

“Eren.”

“And did you see the chandelier over there?”

“Eren, would you--”

“And look at that piano! You play piano! Will you play something for me when we get home?”

“Eren, so help me God, if you don’t tell me what’s wrong  _ right now _ you won’t make it home.”

My mouth snapped shut as I chewed on the inside of my cheek, my eyes going down to the napkin in my lap as I mindlessly fiddled with it. I only glanced up at Levi again when I heard him sigh. “I need to ask you something.” I said quietly, reaching one trembling hand out to him.

“You know you can ask me anything, sweetheart.” Levi’s voice was so soothing, so sweet and gentle as he took my hand. His thumb rubbed at my knuckles comfortingly, his eyes full of nothing but love when I gained the courage to look up at him again. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. You’ve been so on edge the last few days, but you won’t talk to me. I’m getting worried, Eren. Did I do something to upset you?”

I inhaled sharply at that, shaking my head quick enough to give myself whiplash. “That’s not it at all!” I said a little too loudly, unintentionally calling the attention of the surrounding tables to us. “I’m not upset or hurt or anything like that. It’s not anything bad, I promise. It’s just… It’s really good. At least, to me it is. I’m nervous because I don’t know if you’ll think it’s good too. Just… Just give me a minute to get my thoughts together.”

_ You’re rambling, Jaeger. Get a damn hold of yourself. _

Levi’s gaze impossibly softened, prompting me to remember one of the many reasons why I loved him so deeply. Why I was sitting across from him now with this damned box in my pocket. “I’m listening, sweetheart. Take your time.”

I took a deep breath and tightened my hand in his, intertwining our fingers together. “Levi Ackerman…” I began, feeling my stiff shoulders relax just by saying his name. “These past ten years have been the best of my life. It’s been a rollercoaster, for sure, with plenty of ups and downs. But no matter how bad the bad times got, we always made it out stronger.” I blinked rapidly to keep the tears welling in my eyes at bay.

Levi squeezed my hand reassuringly, his eyes full of concern and something else that was difficult for me to name. “Eren, my darling…”

I shook my head, sitting up a little straighter and clearing my throat in attempt to choke down my nerves. “I’m sorry, lovey. Just let me finish. I’ll get there eventually.” I laughed softly, bringing up my free hand to wipe at my damp lashes as he nodded for me to continue.

“I pined after you for six years before I told you how I felt about you. That I wanted more with you. God only knows why you accepted that, but I’m so happy you did.” I chuckled, relaxing a little when he laughed too. “I didn’t think anything would ever make me happier than that moment, but recently I’ve been thinking…”

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the little black box that seemed to weigh six hundred pounds. I heard Levi suck in a gasp as I opened it up to show him the silver ring inside. “Recently I’ve been thinking that only one thing could make me happier than I already am. That you’ll make me the happiest man in the world for the rest of my life by becoming my husband.” I paused for a moment, letting my words sink in before I said my final piece. “Will you marry me?”

Levi stared at me for a moment, his own beautiful eyes looking a bit glassy as his lips stretched into the most gorgeous grin. After a moment, he gave a breathy laugh that had always been music to my ears and reached into his pocket to pull out a small box of his own. I gasped in excitement, my tears finally falling down my cheeks in streams as I released his hand to cover my gaping mouth in shock.

“Only if you’ll marry me.”


End file.
